Problem: Solve for $x$. $ \dfrac{8}{x} = \dfrac{5}{9} $ $x =$
Multiply both sides by ${x}$. $ {x} \times \dfrac{8}{x} = \dfrac{5}{9} \times {x} $ $ 8 = \dfrac{5}{9}{x} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{9}{5}}$. $ 8 \times {\dfrac{9}{5}} = \dfrac{5}{9} {x} \times {\dfrac{9}{5}} $ $ \dfrac{8 \times {9}}{{5}} = {x} $ $x = \dfrac{72}{5}$